


Lead to...

by Palann



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, First Time, G!P, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palann/pseuds/Palann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Quinn have a secret relationship. It leads them to a final point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead to...

**Author's Note:**

> I am just going to say that English is not my native language, so I apologize beforehand for the huge mistakes you are going to find. On the other hand, I just couldn't help myself and writing fiction in my own language feel awkward, (weird, I know)so... I hope you enjoy this modest piece of fiction.

Secrets were part of life that was a fact.

Everyone had at least one thing that wanted to keep away from the other.

And most of the time that secrets lead to more secrets staring a vicious cycle.

For Rachel Berry her secret lead her to tell her parents that she was spending the night at a friend’s house when  in reality she was in the middle of the woods in an old truck hiding away of probing eyes.

The setting was for most creepy. Everything was dark except for the florescent glow emitting from the stereo and the little light that the trees let pass from the moon above.

The sound of the night was tiny noises that Rachel, even living her whole life in a small town couldn’t recognize.

And above all she didn’t have a clue where she was. The drive here where just turns and more turns the moment they left the highway.

At least she wasn’t alone. And it was the only logical reason she would be here. No one in their right mind would be here alone.

But then Rachel thought about serial killers and places to kill and hide bodies and a trail of goosebumps travel her arms and neck.

It was the perfect place for such activities.

She turned her sight to the drive side. Sure, Quinn with her golden locks and her finger drumming on the steering wheel to the beat of Pocketful of sunshine didn’t scream serial killer, but the again Ted Bundy looked harmless enough and look what he did.

The most unsettling thing was that she didn’t want that pocketful of sunshine was the last song of her life soundtrack.

Quinn feeling the hard stares of Rachel looked at her

“What?”

Rachel being caught just shrugged, no need to tell Quinn the suspicious thoughts she was having

“Nothing, I just find odd you choose of music”

Quinn smiled, a tiny shy one. Most of the time she could be listening to less cheerfully kind of music, but she just got stuck with it.

“ I was watching this movie with Britt where the protagonist sings this song and it just gets stuck” Quinn turned the stereo off when the song ended, she had heard the song twenty times already so she just could call it off.

Rachel smiled, not even in a million years could Quinn be a serial killer.

Still, it was frightened the places Quinn keep choosing to meet her. But well that was what you get when you have the kind of relationship they had.

A secret one.

How they ended like that was even a secret to herself. She just knows that she was dropping really badly in math due to her rocky relationship with Finn and that Quinn offer to tutoring her.

Well of course Quinn wasn’t doing just for doing it. She needed money to repair her dad’s car after she crashed it, so she was getting money in exchange for helping her out but things started to devolve from then.

“You want to go outside, walk for a little while” Quinn asked, but she was already opening the car door with a foot outside.

The idea wasn’t appealing to Rachel but seeing that Quinn was set on going with or without her and that being alone in the car just freak her out, she just went along with it.

Outside the night was warm and you could smell the fragrant scent of the wild grass. A few feet away you could barely see and hear a little river that passed by.

It was a nice setting.

Quinn was already walking down hill and Rachel had to run a little to catch her. The heels she was wearing make difficult the task

 “You know I thought you would be more sympathetic with the fact that I’m in heels and would wait me”

Quinn turned a looked down to Rachel feet, she was wearing a nice pair of red heels that combined perfectly with her white short dress. It was a sight to the eyes.

“Just take them off or you could get back to the car” Quinn turned and keep walking, shaking her head to make away sinful thoughts.

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. Quinn exasperated sometimes with her hot and cold behavior. To be fair, she was kind most of the time, but sometime she could just be so careless and detached, like the last six months of them kissing and hiding hadn’t happened at all.

On the other hand, they weren’t a couple exactly. Scratch that, they weren’t a couple period. She was still in her rocky relationship with Finn.

“You are kidding right. I’ll hurt my feet if I walk barefoot and when they are not as important, like my voice when I perform, I still I have to take care of them, ” Rachel shouted to Quinn who was almost getting to the shore of the river. “And I don’t want to be alone in the truck” Rachel hugged herself almost miserably.

The truth is that even if she grow up in a small town that was so close to nature, she still was a city girl if that make sense. She wasn’t used to be on woods like Quinn or Puck or even Finn seemed used to be.

Quinn heard Rachel and was in front of her in a moment “take off your shoes” Quinn urged Rachel who protested “but my feet…”

“Just take them off I’ll carry you” Quinn inclined herself to help Rachel with the task. Rachel herself was dumbfounded. Quinn took her heel and put them in a rock while she turned an offer her back to Rachel to climb up.

Once firmly secured with her arms embracing Quinn’s neck and her legs hugging her waist Rachel pointed out, “you know you could just have told me where were we going then I could have chosen another outfit”

She had a point, but Quinn wasn’t going to give her the reason.

“You were already late, I wasn’t going to risk another half hour of waiting on you”

“Like that matters, I didn’t the woods, keep a curfew to entrench”

Quinn put Rachel in a big rock that was close to river the water close by.

Earlier, when she picked Rachel up at a block away from her house she hadn’t had the heart to tell the girl to choose more comfortable clothes, not after seeing how breathtaking she looked.

Quinn gathered some small rocks from the ground and stared to throwing them in the river.

Rachel observed mesmerized how the rocks crashed to the surface of the water, breaking it.

She sometimes felt like it, like breaking.

It had been six months since Quinn drunkenly kissed her after a party and she still was without a clue about what they were doing.

Her feelings were a mess.

And she wonders if Quinn felt the same.

 Put it in a simple way what they had was purely physical, just kissing and making out for the sake of it. And it wasn’t like they talked that much, most of the time they were silent, like they were at the moment.

Still Rachel suspected that the craving she feel when she wasn’t around Quinn was a sign of something more.

At the school they wouldn’t speak to each other, but of course they would see each other and Rachel would feel this inexplicable desire to go to the girl and ask how her day was going, or wait for Quinn shows her one of the raccoon memes that she loves so much. But that never happens. Quinn keeps herself busy with school and soccer and Rachel occupy most of her free time on Finn.

“Now that I am complaining, but it would be nice one day go to more normal places like the movies or something” Rachel broke the silence while getting her feet in the water.

Quinn just shrugged and made a face of indifference. “Once there we could as well go to Breadstick and expect some cheerios there to go a spill it to your boyfriend”

Rachel knows that Quinn wasn’t being malicious with her commentaries, if nothing she was being honest, but it still kind of hurt.

“Well, at least something will happen”

Quinn stopped throwing rocks and turned to Rachel, her eyes boring holes with the amount of intensity they held.

She knows why Rachel was saying it.

It was the big elephant in the room in whatever they had.

She took a seat beside her on the rock.

“You know we could go to this town, it's two hours away from here, they have a movie theater and I heard there is a good vegetarian restaurant, how that sound”

Rachel just keeps moving her feet in the water. Quinn would never say anything to address their issue.

“I guess its ok”

Silence enveloped them again.

“I wish things were different too Rach” Quinn whispered surprising Rachel with the admission.

“It could” Rachel didn’t know how but they could be different.

“Yeah, they could, but they aren’t, and we are nowhere close to change them” Quinn wasn’t stupid, she did know that Rachel wasn’t comfortable with their situation, she wasn’t either but what they could do.

Ended it was the logical thing to do, but of course she didn’t want to end the only thing that keeps her close to the girl. Besides, she didn’t know what Rachel truly feel for her and even if she wanted her more that this the drama that would follow to be together would be immense. Finn, her parents.

“Let’s go back to the car” Quinn announced offering again her back to Rachel who easily accepted.

Once inside the car they started to kiss.

It was strange but most of the time happened like that, they would be talking or not saying anything and then would look to each other for a moment and then at the other second they would be furiously kissing not remembering who started at.

It was a vicious cycle.

Like everything when they started it was fairly innocent, just kissing and touching their face or arms the things escalate to the point where they start to take some clothes off keeping their underwear on.

Rachel knew things were leading to something more because she doesn’t even was like that with Finn and he was her official boyfriend.

Quinn managed to get Rachel to straddle her lap and then the game was on. Quinn stared to kiss her neck while massaging her tights and Rachel was starting to get dizzy from the attention. Quinn was wearing a tick letter jacket that Rachel stared to tear off, Quinn broke apart to take it off.

“The shirt too” Rachel breathless demanded, taking the hem of Quinn’s shirt.

“A little eager don’t we” Quinn just smirked, getting her arms up for Rachel to remove the shirt once it was off the way they resumed kissing.

Quinn didn’t know how people at school used to make fun of the girl above her. This girl was easily the most beautiful and sexy being in the whole town, hell maybe in the whole world. Rachel’s’ lips were this kind of soft and plump and just utterly delicious. And her body was maddening, the girl had legs to die for, and her skin was like butter in her hands. Quinn needed to tear up that dress. But instead opted to just unzip from behind Rachel back. No need to get all savages on it.

And Rachel sure would complain about it being ruined.

Rachel let it pool around her waist, showing naked breast that Quinn was looking holding her breath. It wasn’t the first time, but it gets to her every single time that happen. She licked her lips and without breaking eye contact with Rachel she inclined to kiss one single nipple closing her eyes at the contact.

 Rachel held her breath waiting for Quinn to start kissing her breath properly and when she did it, she let out in a forming moan.

Quinn had her hand busy, one massaging Rachel other breast and the other holding her in place so Rachel decides to bunch her dress up to her waist to allow her to move freely around Quinn, because if this time has taught something to Rachel is the fast Quinn could get hard with just kissing. And sure enough sinking her hips down Quinn lap, she found the huge and hard erection forming in her pants.

Rachel smiled against the sensation that invaded her core when her center hit the hard member. It got her wet that she was already. Also a huge sense of pride hit her, knowing the state that she put Quinn.

Taking a hold of Quinn's short mane and shoulder to leverage Rachel stared to move with purpose, dragging her cover wet center along the as well covered rigid dick.

 “Get your pants off” Rachel spurred hotly in Quinn’s ear unbuckling her belt.

“What” Quinn was in a haze, but her star to panic the moment she felt Rachel slide her pants down. She took a hold of the brunet wrist.

“Stop, I don’t think that a god idea” Quinn was breathing hard and Rachel was looking exasperated.

Quinn would never hurt Rachel but still it was hard to keep control when they were like that she couldn’t imagine how it could be if she was naked. Because even if they had been doing things she was still virgin and so were Rachel and she wanted to wait for someone who at least was her girlfriend.

“Come on Quinn, I’ll keep my underwear on” Rachel kissed the girl's neck reassuring her senses what the problem was.

Quinn gives in, how she could say no to a girl like that on her. Besides, they’ll still have a barrier between them.

“Ok” Quinn nodded, sliding all the way her pants, freeing her dick, she had to admit it felt good, more than good. She also took her bra off, no needing in keeping it if she mostly naked.

Rachel couldn’t help smiling from ear to ear. Quinn was naked under her, and the girl was mesmerizing to look at. She herself wasn’t a sports fan, but had to be thankful for the invention of soccer when she was contemplating Quinn’s physic. Her arms were toned and her abs were rocking hard like her penis that was for sure a thing in itself. She had watched porn from time to time and she knows more or so how a penis would like as well as what size to expect and well Quinn for sure was huge. It rested against her abdomen, passing well the line of her belly button and if she could have the opportunity to touch it, something that Quinn hasn’t allowed yet, it could barely fit in her hand, for that she was sure.

“Ok help get this out,” Rachel signaled her dress and Quinn obeyed leaving Rachel in nothing but her underwear.

Quinn watched it, the wetness making it almost transparent and sending a rush of blood to her member. She tugged Rachel to her, kissing her hard.

“Eager don’t you,” Rachel teased.

“Shut up” Quinn continued to kiss her putting her hands on Rachel’s waist pulling her closer.

Rachel felt again the member against her, hard and hot inviting her to move.  She started doing it slow, dragging the moment. She had never been this close to Quinn and wanted to enjoy it a making it last the more she could.

The blonde stared to kiss her breast again, tugging a nipping her nipple from time to time while she continued to slide up and down the throbbing dick. The motion made her underwear to get stuck between her lips, it was a little uncomfortable, but it allowed to feel Quinn’s dick moving as well in between her lips. If that felt amazing how would feel if there wasn’t anything between them.

Without thinking it's much Rachel grabbed the part of her underwear that was between her legs moving it to the side letting Quinn’s dick to slide between her lips. She rolled her eyes at the friction and moaned when it rose her clit.

Quinn on her part was in heaven and she actually stopped what she was doing to recline her head backward and enjoy the feeling of the juices of Rachel wetting her dick and making it to slip easily between her folds. That and the sound that the brunet were making got her impossibly hard and at any moment she could explode. This was by far one of their best make out session.

They started to move more frantically sweating and breathing labored. Quinn gets a firmer hold on Rachel waist, helping her move along her dick, their juices combined were a mess in Quinn’s lap and abdomen sure sliding into the seat under them. But Quinn didn’t care, she just care about what was happening, the furrow eyebrows on Rachel indicating that she enjoy it and how her mouth was open to aspire the most air she could. She sure was in heaven.

Rachel shifts the motion, making some kind of circles around her that were also good but slower.

“I don’t want to cum that early” Rachel said, moving way too slow and Quinn just nodded, she didn’t know how much she could last but she was going to make her best effort.

Quinn was in a bliss and she didn’t register when Rachel moved a little bit too high, but she registers when her cock hit the entrance of her vagina and that make her open eyes and stop Rachel moves.

She looked at Rachel, big eyes were mirroring hers. Rachel licked her lips and the sight make Quinn want to go all the way, but that wasn’t the way how you took someone’s virginity or how you lose it. Still, her dick was at Rachel entrance and she only needs one little push to start getting all the way.

Her gaze found Rachel’s and she was silent, asking for permission. It wasn’t the best place to be doing it, but she was so turned on a wanted Rachel so much that the only thought of breaking apart rip her.

Rachel’s thought that everything that they were doing was inevitably leading them to this moment, so she just nodded her confirmation. It was now or never. Slowly she started to descend Quinn’s dick holding her breath while doing so.

Quinn looked between their bodies, her cock disappearing inch by inch inside Rachel’s warm center she closed her eyes at the feeling. When half of it was inside Rachel come to a halt, being stretched and penetrate for the first time for something bigger than her own finger was taking a hold on her.

Opening her eyes, Quinn stares the brunette’s face, she was biting the corner of her lower lip, keeping her eyes closed, furrowing in concentration. Of course Rachel was taking her time and her only job was to no be a jerk a wait for her. She was already taking something that wasn’t hers in the first place so she could hold he urge of pound the girl above her into oblivion.

She peered down their bodies again a smirk graced her lips. Rachel underwear was held by her cock and it was strangely hot to see it. She glanced up and reached for Rachel’s face, grabbing her by her neck and bringing her to another kiss. This kiss, however have another tint than previous ones. Quins was trying to convey the emotions and feelings that she couldn’t bring herself to say out loud.

If there is something that you learn as a Fabray is that secrets were everything and more important than that was that secrets could destroy you so you should always keep them the best hidden you could. And it was a rule for Quinn. So that was why the she keep one in buried deep in her soul; she was irremediable in love with Rachel.

She did try to fight to keep away from the girl, but at the end it was useless, the first chance she had to get Rachel even a little closer she took it. The more you denied yourself something the more you wanted it.

And she is selfish, she knows that they are never going to be the precious happy couple, because that part is already filled at Rachel life with Finn. But if the girl for whatever crazy reason like her enough to give herself to her, well she is going to take it.

Rachel star to move again sinking lower until the head hit something that seemed to be her hymen, counting mentally to tree she slammed her hips on Quinn’s lap burring herself deep with her dick until there was nothing. She felt the fire on her core and the pain was unbearable for a while, but the thought of being filled by Quinn like that beat the others.

The thing about cheating was that it required the two parts to agree. And yes, Quinn was the first to make the move by kissing her, but she was the one who agreed by returning it.

And it was a mess now, but she knows why she did it.

She didn’t want to apologize her actions and most of the time, even when she felt guilty, she put her feelings for Finn in a box and shoved in the part of her mind for blocking things, but the truth was that she always harbor a thing for Quinn, a big one.

But Quinn always seemed so far away that she never maintain any hope.

The Finn comes along and she forgot about any unrequited feelings she had about the blonde.

And then this happens.

She loved Finn to pieces, but what she felt for Quinn was more intense and she knows it wasn’t meant to last, so she wanted at least have this with her given herself to her and feel her to be the first women to ever make Quinn cum to be the one Quinn ever been buried in.

Quinn placed her lips at Rachel neck, giving a small kiss before gently biting her making her hiss.

The burning has ceased down and Rachel rolled her hips a little watching how Quinn opens her mouth, a moan trying to escape.

After a few rounds of slow pace barely moving Rachel increase the pace getting almost all of the length off to impale herself again with all of Quinn. The blonde stared to help the brunette moving in sync with her.

Now the only sounds that Rachel could make were the one that involved them;  Quinn’s panting against her chest, her own moan everything time her dick hit her good and the wet sound it emitted and the rustling the seat made with their hard movements.

It was a nice set performance.

She was feeling the tell signs of her orgasm forming and if the forceful and erratic strokes that now Quinn was given her were any signs she was too close. She circled Quinn’s shoulder, needing to anchorage herself.

Quinn maneuvers and got her lying on the seat within seconds positioning her arms on either side of her head, trusting with renovated force. Now she was a writhing mess almost screaming and not knowing what part of Quinn grab.

Quinn was feeling Rachel wall clamping on her making harder to move, but still it was delicious and she herself was feeling on the edge of losing.

Few more trust and Rachel’s walls trapped Quinn’s cock in deadly grip, her orgasm hitting her wave after wave have spamming her muscles on Quinn, who kept trusting and with one more trust she burst, shooting herself deep in Rachel uterus. The hot liquid substance invades Rachel making her come a second time without warning.

Quinn collapsed on the brunette nuzzling her neck, breathing her in.

 After regaining their breath, Quinn pulls out watching the mix of her sperm combined with the juices of Rachel running along her thighs. She opened the glove compartment reaching for a couple of napkins to clean themselves.

They accommodate themselves lying on their sides facing each other’s. Quinn was supporting her head with her arm and Rachel was idling stroking the blonde’s hipbone, a glimpse of her hard on still visibly.

“What time you should be home?” Silence didn’t bother Quinn, but for some reason she needed to speak to break the silence that was enveloped them.

“I don’t have a curfew, I tell them that I was going to spend the night at Kurt’s house, a sleepover thing” a yawn escaped Rachel’s mouth.

“Kurt knows where you actually are” Quinn furrow panic settling in.

Rachel laughed, Kurt never will agree to be her confidant on this, after all his loyalty reside on Finn his brother. “Not, of course, no, he doesn’t even know that he is my alibi”

Quinn relaxed. “So that means you have all the night”

Rachel just nodded, a smile tugging her lips.

What they did was going to probably bring them more complications and Rachel being Rachel had a million thoughts running through her mind, but all of the were shoved back further in order to keep seeing that easy smile that Quinn was sending her with the promise of making this night the most of it.

Now she turned Quinn’s on her back a straddle her, she was going to make good use of her still hard on member.

 

 

They ended doing it two more times until they fall sleep still naked in the most awkward and uncomfortable position ever, but it was worth it.

The incessant ringing of Quinn’s cell phone wake them up early in the morning, it seems her parents could allow her to spend the night outside but no of missing church on Sundays.

The ride to Rachel house was filled with small talk, but nothing about what they did or what that ever mean for them.

Quinn parked at the now ordinary block away from Rachel house, she killed the engine so Rachel wait to get out. Minutes passed and Rachel was getting tired of waiting still the way Quinn was gripping the steering wheel make her stay.

“I promise next time will be in a better place, maybe we could rent a hotel room” Quinn finally conveys looking Rachel with big hopeful eyes.

“Yeah” Rachel wasn’t ecstatic about the final words of Quinn. Sure, it was great that she still wanted to have sex with her, but still she was waiting more. She aimed for the handle door, but Quinn hands on her arm make stall. She kissed her and that surprise the brunette, Quin never kissed her unless she had to and let alone in open public places like the street, they still were in the car but still someone could see them.

Breaking apart Quinn held her face in both hands “look what we did was amazing,” she stare Rachel “I really appreciate that you…” she was struggling to find the right words “well that you choose me to be you know…”

Rachel nodded, understanding what Quinn means. Quinn beamed at her inclined to give another kiss. It was an awkward election of words, but for Rachel it was enough, in some way Quinn wasn’t a dick a cared for her at some level.

She opened the car door giving Quinn one last peck before getting out. She waved off Quinn when the girl started the car and watched take off.

She could feel her body aching when she begins her way home, she was grinning, and the reasons why her body felt that way were a remembrance of Quinn on her. And the blonde was all around her, her smell was on her body and clothes and even when she cleaned herself the best she could, she was sure there was a small spot of Quinn cum drying on herself. She was Quinn’s and her mind was set on.

She could no longer be with Finn. Tomorrow morning she was going to break up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
